You are Loved KuroFai
by atomherrerin
Summary: I had a kurofai dream this morning and i couldn't not write it. i just really needed to get it out of my system! Written while listening to Cemeteries of London by Coldplay


Kurogane walked through metal door out of the alley and into a dark room, lit only by red candles and a desk lamp. The women behind the desk looked up, "Can I see your invitation?" She looked back down and help out her hand. Kurogane pulled out the black card he had stolen off of the man now laying unconscious in the dumpster half a block away. The women glanced at it and handed it back. "Down the stairs and a left, let the steward know if you see anything you like." She looked back down at her papers.

Kurogane navigated the metal staircase into the dark hall of the basement. He passed by a group of mostly nude young men and knew he was in the right place. Club Pulse. It had taken him a month to find it in the winding streets of Prague. He walked up to the little table where the steward sat.

"Male or female?"

"Male." Kurogane was trying his hardest to sound casual. If they suspected anything, they would throw him out without hesitation. She handed him a little laminated piece of paper with pictures on it. Kurogane flipped through the first few pages until his eyes found what they were looking for. He pretended to look through the rest of the pictures, before turning back to the page in the middle. "Yeah, this one." He pointed at the picture. She flipped through a few pieces of paper and nodded. "He's free." She handed him a card and pointed, "Room 5."

~~~

Fai walked into the room wearing nothing but a sheer red robe. He took it off and lay face down on the bed, turning his head away from Kurogane. Kurogane could see some faint bruises on his hips and shoulders. He could also see little marks on his forearm where needles had clearly gone.

Kurogane walked around the bed to face Fai and got down on his knees.  
"Fai?"  
Fai looked back at him with a look that said 'what the fuck are you doing? and how do you know my name?' but didn't say anything.  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
"Why? Should I?"  
This was the first time Kurogane had gotten a good look at Fai's face. His hair was much longer and his bangs fell down in his face, hiding him. He was pale and it looked like he had lost weight despite being already thin. His eyes had bags under them and looked sunken and empty. He was a ghost. His lips were chapped and looked purple. He was clearly freezing. Kuro took his coat off and draped it over Fai's shoulders. Fai looked back at him with genuine confusion.

Kuro was trying to fight back tears. It wasn't working. He leaned in close to Fai's face and gently brushed his bangs aside. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He leaned in to kiss Fai's cold, chapped lips and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I'm so sorry." He whispered again and put his head down into the bed and just cried.

How could I have let this happen. I swore I would protect him, and I couldn't. He oh god, he got so hurt. I couldn't protect him. I don't deserve him oh god oh god. Kuro's head was a mess of overwhelming emotions. His thoughts were broken by Fai's hand resting on his head in pity. Kuro lifted his head up. Fai looked confused, but also concerned for the man on his knees before him.

"Do you remember anything from before 9 months ago?" Fai was caught off guard by his question.

"Who are you? To me?" Fai sat up. "And what did you do to be so sorry for?"

Kuro didn't know how to response. He couldn't just tell Fai what had happened. He wouldn'tbelieve him. Fai would have to remember for himself.

"I'm someone who was suppose to protect you. And I failed." He stood. "Please let me protect you now."

"What are you saying?" Fai looked at him like he was mad. "They own me, you can't just take me."

Kurogane glanced over at his bag, the outline of his sword sticking out of the bottom. "Yes, I can."

Fai followed his eyes. "Oh my god, you can't be serious." He backed away from Kuro onto the bed. "You're insane."

Kurogane looked back at him. To have Fai back away from him like that hurt more than he would ever be willing to admit. "Don't worry. I'll try my hand at diplomacy first. You think they would let me buy you?"

Fai stared back at him in shock. "Buy me." He repeated and looked down at himself, all sickly thin pale limbs covered only by Kuro's black coat. "Why are you doing this?"

Kuro knew what Fai must think of him right now. Fai didn't know who he was or what their history was. He was probably still under the influence of some drug. Fai probably thought he was some crazy person who wanted to take him for his own devices. He sat down on the bed and tried to appear as intimidating at possible.

"Fai." He spoke softly. "I know you don't remember, but you have given me so much." He reached over and put his hand over Fai's frail frozen one. "Please, I owe it to you go get you out of here. To get you somewhere safe. Somewhere where you will never be forced to do anything you don't want to. And after that if you never want to see me again, you don't have to. But please, please let me get you out of here."

The emotion and the pain that Fai had grown so accustomed to suppressing was rising up and threatening to undo him. There were tears streaming down his face and he didn't even realize it until they fell onto his chest.

Fai hesitantly reached up and put his hand on Kuro's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered. Kuro covered Fai's hand with his own and wrapped it around to kiss it.

~~~

Kurogane quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the steward the end of the hall.  
"Would you be interested in selling him to me?"

She looked up at him in surprise. She discreetly pulled her phone out of her pocket and shot off a quick text.

"Well that depends," She said, putting the phone back down. "What sort of price did you have in mind?"

"I'm sure something can be negotiated, what would you be willing to offer him at?"

"Hmmm." She looked back down at her phone. "15 grand."

"That seems a bit stiff, considering his condition." Kurogane only had 8 grand on him and there was no way he could guarantee that Fai would still be there if he went out to get more.

"I can't do anything less that 14."

"10."

"Seriously, I can't do anything under 13 and a half. And I'd be losing money."

"All right, all right, 13 and a half. Let me go get my bag." He turned back to toward the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few large men lurking a meter or so from the steward, just around the corner. This wasn't going to be easy.

He stepped back into the room to find Fai wearing his sheer red robe again, holding Kurogane's coat out for him to take. He did, but put it back around Fai's shoulders again.  
"We're going to have to make a run for it." He said as he knelt down to get his sword out. He looked back up at Fai. He had an idea. "How much do they value you?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurogane could barely bring himself to say it, "I mean … how often … how much money do you bring in for them?"

"Oh," Fai responded nonchalantly. "Quite a bit. I'm tier 4 so I'm more expensive."

"Ok," Kurogane tried his hardest to not think about what that meant. "This may sound a bit crazy, but I think our best bet would be to hold you as hostage of sorts."

"A hostage?" Fai took a step back.

"Not for real, just so that it looks like that. You are no good to them dead, so we'll use that against them. If you … would be willing to do that?"

"I suppose." Fai said reluctantly.

"Ok, here's what we'll do." Kuro took out his sword. "I'll be holding it to your neck like this." He took Fai in his arms, bracing him against himself and put his blade to Fai's neck. "Obviously, don't move forward. Our main aggressors will be from the direction of the steward, so that is the way we will be facing. I'm going to walk backwards like this." Kurogane spread his hand over Fai's small chest and pushed him back with him. Startled, Fai took a step back. "Exactly. The stairs will be a bitch to get up, and we'd just better pray that they don't have any backup waiting up there. Ok," He let Fai go, "are you ready?"

Fai was clearly horrified at the thought of having a blade held to his throat and dragged up a flight of stairs, but he swallowed his fear and nodded.

"Ok," Kurogane put his back up against the door and pulled Fai up against his chest. He swung the door open and pulled Fai out into the hall with him. By the time the the men behind the steward got their guns out, Kurogane and Fai were already at the bottom of the stairs. Kurogane turned to face them, holding his blade just under Fai's chin. "Shoot and I'll slit his throat. He's no good to you dead."

They hesitated and looked at the steward. Kurogane started to walk slowly up the stairs.

"I thought we had a deal."

"Yeah, I don't think so…." They were almost at the top of the stairs now.

Suddenly Kurogane felt cold metal up against his neck. "Put the sword down." The women at the desk on the ground floor was not as apathetic now as she had been when Kurogane first walked in.

He reached his foot around and took her knees out from under her. He fell to the ground and gun went off. Shrill screams could be heard around the building as Kurogane and Fai dashed out the door into the cold pouring rain. Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand and started running as fast as he could out of that alley and down the dark streets of the sleeping city.

Parked just two blocks from the club, the black sudan Kurogane had rented was waiting for them. Kurogane swung the back door open and nearly shoved Fai in. He looked behind them. They hadn't been pursued passed the alley. Kurogane ducked in the drivers seat and pealed away from the curb as fast as he could.

~~~

Later in Kurogane's shabby hotel room, Fai sat in the bathtub while Kuro tried to pull the broken pieces of glass from the barefoot alley sprint out of Fai's foot.

"What now?" Fai asked.

"Now," Kurogane tried to tenderly remove the shard from the bottom of Fai's arch. He could see him flinch but Fai didn't make a sound. "I take you back to London. And then," He picked up another cotton ball to apply to the bleeding. "whatever you want."

Fai just looked at him as Kurogane wrapped up his feet in gause. He was trying to process the events of the night, but was clearly having a difficult time. Kurgane stood and lifted his hand out to help Fai up.

Fai's face dissolved into confused tear as he ran his hand through his hair. "Why? Why would you even do that? They would have shot you if they got the chance. I've seen them KILL PEOPLE." He was yelling now, "THEY KILL PEOPLE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO INSANE?"

Kurogane reached down and lifted Fai up out of the water. He sat him on the toilet and grabbed the towel, draping it around him. Fai was sobbing by this time, "Why would you do that?"

Kurogane sat down on the edge of the tub. "Because I love you."

Fai looked up at him with wild tear-filled eyes. Kuro knew what they must have done to him, what kind of psychological warfare had been waged on Fai's mind. Kurogane didn't know how to combat it but he knew he had to try. He put his hands on either side of Fai's face and looked him in the eyes.

"Fai you are loved. You are loved. I don't care what they said to you, they were wrong. You are worthy and deserving of love and I love you and there are so many others back at home who love you too. Fai D. Fluorite, you are loved. I love you, and I'm never ever going to let you go again. He pulled Fai's face against his chest. Fai just sobbed.

"What's your name?" He said between shaky after a few moments.

"Kurogane." He said and ran his fingers through Fai's wet hair.

Fai was silent for a few long moments and seemed to be lost in thought. Finally he spoke, "I do remember that name, Kuro … from my dreams. "


End file.
